Family Matters
by antra
Summary: Jack and Mini-Me never meet again. And Mini-Me never has a problem he needs help with. Sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Matters**  
_Jack and Mini-Me never meet again. And Mini-Me never has a problem he needs help with. Sure.  
No, stargate doesn't belong to me. But I will write it on my list for Santa this year.  
_  
**Chapter 1  
**  
_BEEP_  
"Jack, it's John. I have a problem. Call me back."

_BEEP_  
"Colonel O'Neill, this is Principal Doyle of Colorado Springs High School. There was an incident with your nephew John. I need to talk with you as soon as possible about this."

_BEEP_  
"Jack, it's John again I'm pretty sure Doyle wants to speak with you, even with me being emancipated.  
Just that you're forewarned, I was discovered with my girlfriend Patty. We weren't caught, you know, in the act, but there was only little clothing involved and our plans were pretty clear.  
Oh, did I tell you that Patty is also my math teacher?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Jack sat in Principal Doyle's office and let the words of the woman wash over him. He could see that she was overwhelmed with the situation, that this had happened in _her _school. On and off her eyes wandered to the offending teacher. Patricia Keener was sitting there, looking like the world crashed down around her. In fact it had crashed around her.  
John sat next to her, her hand in his. He ignored the affronted and shocked looks.  
Patty was a looker and in her twenties. Long waves of reddish brown hair, big dark eyes and a small curvy body, cafe au lait taint.  
The complete opposite of Carter.  
But then, Jacks type of woman was attractive and intelligent with a strong personality, the rest didn't really matter. That Sam and Sarah were the same type was just coincidence. He could certainly see what John saw in Patty.  
The problem was Jack understood Ms Doyle. Really, had it been anybody else but John he would have done everything to bring the responsible teacher down.  
But it was John. And it was different.  
He would have been really disturbed had John told him about a new girlfriend aged 16.  
"Ms Doyle, I understand your position in this. You want to do the best for your students and keep them safe. The idea that there is one of your teachers going after teenage boys is certainly distressing.  
But to envision that John was a little innocent victim while big bad Ms Keener seduced him against his will is certainly wrong."  
Ms Doyle couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"Colonel O'Neill, just because John is an emancipated minor and very mature for his age, he is still a child and has to be protected. For you to indicate that he was in any way responsible, to blame the victim..."  
"Ms Doyle, John certainly isn't a victim in this. I spoke with him before coming to you. He fell in love and courted this woman and she reciprocated his feelings. And while both knew they should have waited for him to be of age and her not being his teacher anymore, more happened. We aren't talking about a little hormone induced affair, they are in a real relationship. You can't really treat this as the same thing as a teacher taking advantage."  
The principal didn't say anything else, just looking at him in total shock.  
There had been one or two cynical voices before saying that they believed John to be the instigator in this and not Patty, mostly from his teachers. Not that he was the type to try to seduce somebody but because he was so mature you regularly forgot that you had a student before you, not a fellow adult. But to hear the same thing from his uncle was too surreal.  
Whatever else would happen, Patty Keener would never teach in a high school again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
She looked up to see John's uncle coming out of Principal Doyle's office.  
A little part of her mind contemplated the older man before her, silver hair but lean and fit. The family resemblance was undeniable.  
The bigger part trembled. She knew he was in the Air Force, what would he do to her? She tended to forget that John was a teen because he acted so much older but the rest of the world didn't see it like that. They only saw a teacher taking advantage of an under aged student.  
"Hi, I'm Jack O'Neill, John's uncle."  
He seemed friendly, offered her his hand.  
John had told her she could relax regarding Jack but it was one thing to hear it and another to get a friendly greeting after hearing from everybody else what a disgusting pedophile she was.  
She shook his hand and felt a little better.  
What would happen now, what would she do, what would John do?  
"So, I think we three will have to have a little talk."

* * *

In the end they landed at Jack's.  
Patty didn't want to go home and be assaulted by angry parents or contacted by her disappointed family and friends.  
John's was the next place they would think her to be so that was out, too.  
Jack's house felt homey and with Patty seeing the destruction that was her life it helped to make her feel at least a bit better.  
She felt even more better after she drank a bit of the Irish coffee Jack made her, heavy on the Irish.  
Before she was even able to sort her thoughts in any kind of resemblance he had already everything under control with just one phone call.

_"Carter, it's me. I need a check on Patricia Keener, currently employed at the Colorado Springs High School as math teacher. She needs a new job, not in a High School. Doesn't have to be a school at all, look at what she qualifies for and make a list.  
And Carter?  
She's out for having an affair with a student, so everybody who will not take her knowing this can be kept of the list."  
A short moment of silence on the other side. "The student, we are talking of John, Sir?"  
"Yes, it's John."  
"On it, Sir."  
_  
And that was it.  
Instead of having to search for what she could do and who would take her despite what was now known somebody else would do this work for her, with just one little phone call from Jack.  
Next was a call to make sure somebody would drive John's motorcycle and her Volkswagen Beetle here to his house before somebody got the great idea to vandalize them on the school parking lot. She hadn't even thought of that when she got in the truck, just happy that she didn't have to drive herself in her state of mind.  
Before she had even time to think he managed her future employment, her car and had food delivered with an effectiveness that was nearly scary, and reminded her of John.  
All that was missing was their planned talk. She had a feeling she would need that pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Two pairs of similar brown eyes met.  
"Tell me something of her."  
One eyebrow rose mockingly. "You don't ask questions? Why I couldn't control myself and went after her or did she go after me?"  
A scoff.  
"You forget to whom you are talking, John.  
You wouldn't have risked ruining her career for a fling. So, tell me of her, or of your plans or were you see yourself in 5 or 10 years. Just give me something."  
The younger thought about that for a moment.  
"Had you asked me before I met Patty and only knew Ms Keener I would have said I saw myself at the SGC in a SG Team or even offworld.  
But with Patty… I imagine children, Jack. A house, a few children, a 9 to 5 job. You know, the normality you never really had. I can imagine that with her."  
Jack didn't say anything directly. While he enjoyed his job and was proud of what he did and accomplished there was a part him that wanted this anonymous normality. Even when he was married to Sara and Charlie was still alive he didn't have that, he was Special Ops. A few happy moments with his family in between danger and duty.  
He was never the type of father who could go to all the little league games or be home for dinner or read Charlie a story. When he was home he was Sara's husband and Charlie's daddy and did all that but it was just a short time before they would send him to some other country the majority of Americans didn't even know existed.  
"You know you don't have to go to the academy. And you certainly don't have to be on a SG team."  
He knew that permanent SG team members with functioning family life were rare, the divorce rate in Cheyenne Mountain very high compared to other bases. It wasn't surprising with this job.  
But John would want to go to the SGC. He wouldn't be able to stop himself, disregarding all the changes in his life, John was still the clone of Jack O'Neill.  
"You know, there are people in the mountain with 9 to 5 jobs."  
Yes, there were the scientists. Most of them had regular hours, depending on the department and their offworld status.  
And John certainly had the necessary brain matter to go this route; Jack had even managed to get his degrees during his time in Special Ops. He finished writing his PhD while on sick leave.  
John saw the look of Jack, lost in memories. "You know, my children will be happy to have an Uncle Jack to spoil them."  
Jack didn't say thanks, but John didn't need to hear it. He knew what it meant to Jack, to know he was family and would be part of a family, even if it was as an uncle.  
Yes, at the start of John's existence they had agreed not to keep in contact but in reality that hadn't really worked.  
The more they both lived their own life and differed, the better their strange relationship went.  
They didn't see themselves as the same person anymore. And they weren't. John was a person with the majority of Jack O'Neill's memories who made his own decisions.  
Perhaps it didn't sound like much to others, but for a clone, a copy of another it was completely different.  
All this didn't answer the immediate problems. What would John do now?  
"Will you to back to school?"  
A tired sigh. He wouldn't go back to High School. It had been one thing at the start of his existence, when he didn't have any idea what he would do.  
He had lived with being the oddity: the rounded all purpose student, athletic, great grades, funny, friendly to the geeks and losers and with more knowledge than most teachers.  
It wouldn't bring him anything to extend the experience. That didn't mean he wouldn't miss his chess or Latin club. Or playing hockey.  
To go back would only mean even more oddity,  
"I just sit my SATs and am done with it."  
No surprise there.  
Perhaps it was time to talk to Patty. 

* * *

**AN: I have no idea what job Patty will get, so it would be great if you told me what she could do. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
Patty was relaxed.  
Perhaps it was the alcohol that was warming her from the inside, perhaps it was knowing that at least John's uncle was on their side, perhaps it was just the fact that somebody else picked up her shattered existence and brought order in this chaos.  
Whatever the reason she felt better.  
She was in a nice home nobody would find her in and could touch John all she wanted away from prying eyes.  
Not that John was here at the moment.  
After they finished off the pizza John and Jack had gone to the kitchen to clean up.  
_Clean Up.  
_They didn't need the time to put away the paper boxes, they were talking.  
And she had the feeling that Uncle Jack would want to talk to her after that.  
With that idea in mind and the knowledge that she was still totally relaxed she knew she had to blame the alcohol.  
Not so much as to be drunk but this friendly buzz you got before your head felt like it was wrapped in cotton.  
It was perfect.  
And it warned her that one Irish coffee made by Jack O'Neill was her limit if she wanted to be able to interact intelligently with others.  
When only Jack came back she fought a moment of panic. He wouldn't have said something to John about to make him change his mind and him leaving her…  
_Don't panic, Patty, give the man a chance to say something before you freak out on him._  
How do you address people in this situation. John only called him Jack but under the circumstances it was perhaps better to call him Mr O'Neill. No, he was military. You called military by rank.  
She didn't think she even knew the correct rank. OK, Mr O'Neill, it was better to be too formal in her case.

* * *

_**Review Answer to Annie:** Of course I'm well aware that this is a crime in real life. After I had the idea to the plot naturally I researched the matter more._  
_While the Age of consent is 17 in Colorado with Close of Age exeptions for 15 or 16 year olds that would normally fit, this doesn't work because she is his teacher and therefore the age of consent is not relevant._  
_What makes it a lot more complicated is the fact that John is an emancipated minor. From what I read as an emancipated minor in Colorado you are in the category of the Age of Majority, but I don't know it that covers everything. If it does, it wouldn't be statutary rape but sex between two (legal) adults. For the sake of the story I decided after researching the question that he would be considered a legal adult. She would be considered highly unethical and no High School would take her anymore because of the potential reactions of parents, but she would not be a sex offender._

_**General AN: **The question is still open what she can do with her qualifications. Somebody give me ideas, I'm wading through a complete foreign educational system here! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Jack mustered the woman before him.

She had a light flush on her cheeks and looked a bit lost on his couch.

He sat opposite her.

"OK, Patty, what do you want?"

The young woman didn't know what he meant and her look alone made that clear.

"Do you want to start somewhere else over, do you want to stay with John, you must have thought about the possibility of being found out when you started a relationship with a student."

Patty winced slightly. "I tend to forget his age."

Jack smirked but didn't say anything else to this. Funny, John made problems because you tended to forget that he was a teen and Jack was often told you tended to forget his age because he acted like a teen. Irony as its finest.

"I want to stay with John. But I don't want to go to prison."

Understandable.

"I already talked with John. You will get an attorney and everything will work out.

At the moment John and I both think it is not a good idea to go back to your flat. There are certainly already parents who are waiting for you."

She nodded in misery. She always had had a good relationship with her students and their parents, this was hard on her.

"John will stay here till the hearing. I would have the place to let you stay here in a guest room as well but perhaps it would be better if you lived somewhere else for the time."

Patty nodded. As nice as it was it would certainly be misconstructed with John staying here as well.

"You will live with my 2IC for the time, Major Samantha Carter. She is looking forward to having company. You will like her, she is physicist."

Patty smiled automatically. He had thought of where she would live for the time, he didn't make any suggestion of her and John not meeting anymore. She would have cried if she had the energy.

"To be honest it is not only the murderous parents with torches why you should stay with Carter, the Sheriff agreed to this instead of a cell because he knows us and knows that Carter wouldn't let anybody flee, so, she is your jailer as well. Thought you should know."

Another nod, this one tired. Patty could live with this, it was better than waiting in a real cell for her hearing.

"So I wont see John at all?"

Crap, the girl was as sappy as the boy. They were only talking of a few days here, nothing dramatic.

"You can skype if you have to,"

For that Patty let out a melodious laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

If there was one good thing about being the 2IC of the SGC it was the fact that when you called your CO and told him you needed a judge for a hearing and no, not for yourself (Your cloneself and his girlfriend) you got one and you got one fast.

Patty's attorney argumented with the fact that John was an emancipated minor under Colorado law, therefore the rules of child protection didn't matter in this case. If he was an adult in everything else this certainly meant sex, too.

The Judge heard both sides and declared that the way he understood the laws concerning emancipated minors put them on the same status as 18 year olds, therefore Ms Keener didn't commit a crime and there wasn't a case.

Patty cried of relief when it was over.

It was over, 3 days after they had been found in compromising position in the parking lot.

She wouldn't have to go to prison and because of the ruling of the Judge she could continue her relationship with John despite him being 16.

He held her reassuringly, joked that they should stay in Colorado till at least his 18. birthday so they wouldn't have to go through that again in a different state and made her laugh.

* * *

"So, Jack, did we really win or was this arranged?"

"Are you asking me if we had a deal with the judge?"

John lifted his eyebrow.

Jack drank from his beer.

"We didn'influence the judge in any way."A beat. "The only thing we are responsible for is the fact that she got _this_judge."A judge that was known to be very liberal in his decisions and for interpreting the idea of the law and not just following the letters blindly.

Jon nodded. He could live with that.

"You weren'exactly surprised."Jack's face made clear that John had to specify what he meant.

"About me being in a relationship with my teacher."

Jack contemplated that for a moment. "I didn't know about it if you mean that. But I knew it was a possibility."

"Possibility?" Jon looked to his elder counterpart.

"You have my experience, knowledge and refined taste for what you consider now "older woman", combined with the hormones of a teenager. I would have been surprised had you found a girl your age. And because older woman meant in your case prison for your potential partner I asked an attorney to research the question for me, just in case. Why do you think was he so well prepared in the amount of time?"

Jon nodded. He certainly had wondered about that, but was just happy that Jack had organized everything.

"You expected us to be cashed when you are known for your self control in this matter?"

Jon was careful not to name names, but Jack understood: You expected me to fail with waiting for 2 years when you do the iron will thing with Carter far longer.

A smirk. "You are a 16 year old hormone bomb. You could get horny from looking at blank linoleum."

A sigh. "You are right." While there were a lot of things John enjoyed as a teenager again (no pains anymore with moving wrong or cold weather, being able to eat everything in nearly gross amounts without gaining an ounce of fat, being able to be as childish as he wanted, having a girlfriend…) there were things he missed about being an adult as well (not being as fit as before, no beer, not being taken serious, serious problems with self-control, otherwise they wouldn'have the problems they just had…).

"Where did you find the attorney?"

"An old friend of ours is practicing in Boston, Alan Shore. He works for _Crane, Poole & Schmidt_. I asked him for somebody with the license for Colorado. He loved the case from the second I told him to research the possibilities. Had he been allowed he would have done that himself.

According to him you are the first emancipated minor to be found out to have something with a teacher. You will go down in legal history."

John laughed, thinking that Alan certainly would have loved a case like that.

They both clanked their cans, Jack with beer and John with a soft drink, thinking of their old friend Alan and thanking him wordlessly for managing this disaster.

* * *

_AN: My personal nod to Boston Legal. I liked the idea of the original Daniel Jackson saving the day._


End file.
